


Day 2: White Christmas

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas happen upon a Christmas festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Emma

Dean didn’t know that there was a holiday festival going on in this town right when they happened to stop for the night, which he rarely did in the first place.

"Dean? What is… ‘Chilly Fest’?" Cas asked as they drove under the banner that stretched across the road. He had no clue what it was, but he promised Cas that they would check it out later that night.

Christmas music drifted down from the speakers high on the lamp posts, putting the downtown area of Port Huron in a cheery mood. Lights were strung through the bare trees lining the sidewalks and decorations adorned the windows of the shops and lofts.

The couple held hands as they wandered the sidewalks, watching the people and admiring the ice sculptures out in front of almost every business. “This is lovely, Dean. Wonderful for Christmas Eve. Just wish it would snow,” December 24th and there was no white on the ground at all.

Heading inside to warm up, they were offered free sugar cookies with hot chocolate and took them gladly before venturing back out into the chill. The night was clear, every star visible, and there was was a slight breeze that turned their cheeks and noses pink.

They were having a wonderful time just walking around Port Huron while taking in the sights, enjoying themselves, “You know, Bobby and his pal Frank, crazy son-of-a-bitch, worked a case here once.”

"Really? Did they ever solve it?"

"I think, m’not sure though. I’ll check when we get back to the motel."

A few hours later the two were sat on a bench when a scruffy man in raggedy clothes hurried by, pausing briefly to wish them a Merry Christmas; glancing at his watch, Dean grinned, “Well, what d’ya know. Merry Christmas, Cas.”

They shared a soft kiss, Castiel’s gloved hand upon Dean’s cheek, before Cas turned his gaze up and smiled with shining eyes, “Dean, it’s snowing.” It wasn’t much, a few tiny flakes flittering down from the thin clouds above, but it was something.

Dean couldn’t help but grin wider and pull Cas closer by his scarf to nuzzle his neck for warmth, “S’gonna be a white Christmas after all.”


End file.
